


colorblast

by marknomin



Series: colorblast [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, how to tag, interpretable any which way, super ambiguous i might elaborate later, uhh its short but sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: Mark Lee had always seen colors in people.





	colorblast

Mark had always seen colors in people, and he had always seen the brightest of colors in Lee Jeno.

It wasn’t just his colors, however, that made Jeno all the more enticing. Yes, it was, partly, the colors that Mark had never seen. But it was also the light in his eyes, the bounce in his step. It was the light he brought in, the darkness he shoved out. 

In his arms, everything was okay. In his arms, Mark felt peace, solace from the thoughts roaring in his brain.

But somehow, he was much too ignorant. He didn’t notice Jeno coming undone. He didn’t notice as the vibrant coffee brown of his eyes dulled more with each passing day. He didn’t notice as his love cried dull grey tears with every full moon. He didn’t notice as Jeno started to fade away, didn’t notice he was distancing until he finally left his life.

And now Mark had to pay for it. Now Mark realized that Jeno, too, needed solace. Jeno, too, needed calm. Needed peace. Needed the beiges to calm his roaring mind down too.

Mark had always seen colors in people, and he had always seen the brightest of colors in Lee Jeno.

But somehow, he managed to forget that the brightest of colors always died the fastest.

And who was to blame?

**Author's Note:**

> ajshd i’m sorry ... talk to me on twitter @jenosIight (l is an i) or curiouscat!!


End file.
